


Unexpected

by StarlightWonders



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: Will wasn't necessarily expecting to fall for a girl, much less Jennifer Hayes, but he did just that.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to make a quick story to get some love to these guys. I feel like this relationship is under-appriciated and I am looking to change that.

16 year old Will Byers was lying on his couch with his girlfriend Jennifer, watching a movie. Their relationship came as a surprise to everybody, including Will himself, because they all thought he was gay. Will himself even thought this was the case, especially after an argument with Mike. This was of course 2 years ago. Will and his family moved back to Hawkins a year ago, after Hopper came back from Russia. It was then that Will began to develop feelings for the blonde cheerleader. He decided to be bold and ask her out, getting a surprisingly quick "yes" from her. They both realized pretty soon after that this wasn't just a fling but a serious relationship. Will wanted to ask Jennifer to officially be his girlfriend after a week of dating and went to expert and friend Mike Wheeler. Mike has been with his girlfriend Eleven since they were 13 years old, and it was only getting stronger. After talking to Mike, Will went to Jennifer's house. As soon as he asked, Jennifer almost instantly said yes. Things only progressed from there. Will, like his party friends, was a complete gentleman and made sure not to pressure Jennifer into having sex. They were both happy just being together and not rushing to fast, enjoying each other's company. After a month of dating, they both said I love you for the first time. It felt right, like that is how it is supposed to be. Will's friends were all really happy to see that he found someone to make him happy, and Jennifer's friends the same. This was all a year ago, and they are still as happy as ever. Suddenly, Will says "Jen, how did I get so lucky?". "You? I should be the one asking, I'm the lucky one". Will's hear instantly fluttered, he couldn't believe what he heard. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and returned to cuddling. They both laid there on the couch, happy as could be, no way of knowing what was in store for them. Will and Jennifer would end up getting married, at the age of 18, and having 4 kids. Needless to say that this is a relationship to stand the tests of time and live on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
